Beyond Death
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: A proud soldier, who works for evil has to rely on his skills to survive. A fighter of a greater evil, must found what she has been looking for sometime.


Resident Evil:

Resident Evil:

Beyond Death

The rotors whirled around, the life of the helicopter. The sound and noise overpowering, filling the small metal cabin with the pounding thud. Hunk's mind wondered in and out of the mission's objectives, laughing at various parts of it. 

"_Our lab team in the hidden shelter have been selling our proud research to the locals at the highest bid. White believes that it would be best that you wipe them out, and clear all information leakage. Your objectives are as followed,_

_1.Penterate the hidden shelter._

_ _

_2. Eliminate remaining workers and B.O.W.S that have been created by the team._

_ _

_3. Important, do not arm the self-destruction system for fears of our own._

_ _

_4. Failure on this mission is not acceptable, failure results in termination._

_ _

__

_ _

_~__ French Division  
R&D Facility Head Manager  
Christine Henri "_

_ _

_ _

The crisp, white, paper crumples in Hunk's hand, dropping to the ground in a ball of itself. " You got five." The calm voice of the pilot shot back at the awaiting soldiers. Hunk stood up, his boot coming down on the crinkled ball of paper. Hunk looked over the youthful faces of his team, he cracked a smile. His face compared to the others looked old for it's age, showing the great experience hunk had.Hunk turned away from them, and faced the cabin window. His burning eyes caught something close by, movement from the ghost town below. Hunk narrowed his gaze as a man climbed the ladder of the local water tower. The ghostly pale man reached the top, his blood strained white shirt almost shinning against the rusted black of the water tower. The strange man dragged his arm upward, reviling the heavy assault rifle he had in his hand.The man stumbled trying to aim the weapon. Hunk watched closely, watching the barrel of the gun as it aimed towards them.

the sand underneath Jill Valentine's boots crunched. She carefully walked around the side of the local bar, watching out for the horrors that inhibited this once quiet desert town.Jill held the samurai edge berretta firm in her hands; she awaited the hidden creature to show itself. She could hear the quiet shifting of the sand as something made its way towards her. Jill narrowed her brow as the monster's shadow scanned across the ground. Jill readied herself as it rounded the bend of the bar. The giant B.O.W screamed out its song of death. Jill looked over it, noticing its odd shape that it possessed; it was like nothing she had ever seen. The strange creature's bulb shaped head waved around the air. It's three legs danced on the ground, looking much like spider legs.The extraordinary creature lunged forward, Jill's soldier instincts kicked in. Her arms shot up into the air, her hands still holding the handgun firm. Bursts of fire spit from the barrel of the gun, the sound echoing off the wooden walls that surrounded the two.The rounds break and tear into the tough exoskeleton of the giant creature. The valvas rears back, standing on its back legs.Using its front leg, it strikes Jill to the ground. She drops, giving into the power of the blow. She gives out a yell of pain as she hits the ground hard. Her shoulder taking the bulk of the fall, landing stiff against the ground. The valvas screams, it's ringing call filling the dead city.Jill turned around, her movements too fast for the menacing creature that beared down on her. Her finger pulled back the soft trigger, the gun came alive exploding with the new fire and life. The valvas let out one last cry of pain as its body collapsed to the ground. Jill struggled to her feet. She tilted her head up, her eyes connecting with the gaze of the bright sun that shined down on the quiet town. _" Chris, where are you?"_

The assault rifle exploded with fire and life. Metal pinged and popped as bullets stroked the helicopter's side. Hunk slipped on his helmet once again becoming the shadow of death.The bullets still rain down on them, hitting all over the helicopter, hitting some of the rookies as well. Glass broke, followed by the stiff cries of the pilot. Hunk turned towards the cockpit, seeing the blood stained windshield of the helicopter and the limb body of the pilot. The helicopter shifted violently in the air, not wanting to go the way it once was. The bullets still stormed down on the small helicopter, burning through the metal. Hunk opened the hatch, the dry desert air whipped around him as the helicopter veered out of control. Hunk jumped, the only thing he could do to save himself from the burning death he would have to endure. The helicopter's nose crumpled in as it hit the face of the water town. The area exploded into a ball of bright flames, the explosion carried hunk away from it all. His body soon hit hard against the roof of a near by hotel. Pain seared through his spine, holding him to the ground under his own will. Once again the man named Mr. Death would have to challenge that name.

Storm clouds built, increasing the atmosphere of the area with something new. A thunderous boom came from within the city, a ball of fire following it. Jill looked towards the illuminating flames, knowing they weren't caused by the oncoming thunderstorm. She watched on, metal raining down from the sky, scattering across the land. Jill looked away from the terrible sight; she knew there was nothing she could do.The active settled down, the town once again becoming quiet. Something collides with the ground behind Jill, making a distinct crashing sound. Jill whipped around, her eyes ready for any thing. An undead moan follows the crash; the zombie stumbled from behind the dirty trashcan that it knocked over; waken by the sound of the burning helicopter. The image of the zombie brought back the memories that Jill tried, so hard to shove down, but always come back up filled with anger. Her arm raised, annoyance controlling her actions. She carelessly aimed at the uneven creature, aiming at her fears. Her finger united itself with the trigger, becoming one with it. It felt as if her rage and anger where being shot out of the barrel of the gun, than slowly disappearing from her body after each shot. The ill-colored zombie crumbled to the ground, Jill just smiled.It was a relief to her that her fears were easy to kill. Her nerves calmed, she glanced around the area, spotting the local tavern. Jill walked towards it, wanting a little rest from it all. Her gloved hand reached for the dusty handle, it opened easily. Inside, it looked much like a normal bar, counter that rounded the alcohol behind it, stools and tables, and old posters hung in a random fashion. Jill's eyes popped, meeting with the crisp eyes that of Chris Redfield.

Hunk pushed through the ravaging pain that flowed through his back. He rolled himself off the roof of the hotel and on to the walkway of second story. The sun still high in the air, breaking through the dark, low storm clouds. Hunk stood up, looking over the desert city, watching the monsters that now infested it walk around aimlessly. He gazed down at his hands; they showed him he needed to found a weapon of some type. Hunk glanced around, searching for a way to get down from the second story of the hotel. He spotted it, the metal staircase that lead down. His boots clanked on the stairs, the low sound bouncing off the stonewalls. A dreadful moan came from near by, making Hunk stop and listen. A fat zombie, dressed in a police chief uniform, wandered around the central courtyard of the hotel, walking along the sidewalk that is proved. The zombie walked around, following the gray, stone path towards Hunk.Hunk stood there, awaiting the dead creature. Its soulless, white eyes shifted around, staring at him, knowing he is food for it. The zombie's bottom jaw opened, reviling all that laid inside its mouth. It reached for him, Hunk stepped back. He aimed for the creature head, and let his foot fly. The zombie stumbles back, not able to hold its standing position. Its back crashed down on the rocky pavement. Hunk walked towards the down zombie, looking over its body.Hunk's burning eyes spot the gun holster that laid limp on the zombie's side.Hunk rushed over and grabbed it before the zombie raised to its feet. The lather handle of the 357. Magnum rubbed hard against Hunk's rough glove. His finger slid into the loop, resting on the heavy trigger. The overweight zombie rose, barely able to get to its feet. It let out a groan of hunger, letting hunk know of its craving for soft flesh. Its gray mouth opens once again; it arms follow, rising at Hunk. The highly trained soldier lifted the heavy handgun. Under his mask, Hunk cracked a smile. The gun exploded, the intense round caving in the zombie's rotting face. Its fat body drops to the ground, bouncing against the ground like a ball. Hunk effortlessly walked over to the dead zombie, he keeled beside it.His hand searched around its utility belt, his fingers touching against the circular auto reloaders. The three reloaders laid in Hunk's palm, moving slightly with his movements. He pockets the three of them, giving him the extra ammo that he needed. Thunder crackled, giving away the storm that Hunk would have to face up ahead. 

Jill stared deep into the gray colorless eyes of Chris. She walked closer, taking a better look. Her hand slid over it, her fingers pushing behind it, pulling it off the wall. The paper fluttered in her hand, her fingers tightened on it. She looked at the mug shot of Chris, his face beat up and bruised.Her eyes caught the caption underneath Chris's torn face. 

_" Chris Redfield wanted murder."_

Police believe that the wanted has hidden himself in the abandon mine shafts, everyone is to stay away in till this mess can be cleaned up."

_ _

_" Chris? Murder?"_The words slipped in and out of Jill's mind, pondering around back and forth.She raised the butt of the gun to her forehead and rubbed it gently across it. Jill folded the paper up and stuck it in her hip pack. Her mind still stumbling on the words that where printed on the wanted poster. _" Chris Redfield, murder? It wasn't like him to kill someone unless he thought they deserved death. He must have got his hands dirty with umbrella that could be the only reason for all of this. He has to be around here; Barry wouldn't lie to me if he weren't. Umbrella must have him captive, meaning they have a lab near by.Last I heard of him he set out to look for their labs after founding his sister, not telling any of us before hand. If it wasn't for Barry I won't be on this wild goose chase."_ Jill chuckled at her thoughts. Jill looked around, seeing the dark shadow that casted itself across the already dirty window. The thunderstorm had already arrived, showering down its droplets of water on the land. The hairs on Jill's neck stood up in fright as something rose behind her.Jill felt its size and mass, she knew it was something with a humanoid shape too it. Jill slowly turned, the fear seeping through her eyes.She gradually raised her handgun, not wanting the creature behind her to know what she was doing. The hot breathe of the terror behind her seeped over her neck, blowing the loose strands of her silky brown hair across her collar. Jill turned around, her heart beating like crazy, her fear jumping around her body coming out in the form of sweat. Jill's shocked filled eyes caught the dark green tough skin of the monster that stood behind her, mocking her movements. The creature stood there, its arm posed, ready to strike her with its impressive claws. Jill's fear escalated to new heights.

The rain flooded Hunk's vision, making it harder for him to see his targets that aimlessly walked towards him. The 357 shined in the dark, acting like a guiding light for Hunk. The groans of death lofted through the air, so lightly, and so gently towards Hunk's ears. He narrowed his eyes, trying to pin point the forehead of the closest zombie. The magnum explode with a breath of life, the round tore its way through the thick storm and drilled itself into the forehead of the zombie. Blood splattered out, its dark color showing through the shadow of the rainstorm. The other two walked on, not caring for their fallen brother. Their bodies sway with the rain, their feet sinking in the wet sand. Hunk saw the outline of the two, but his vision was too clouded by the rain to aim correctly at their heads. Lightening crashed, filling the dark city with blue light. Hunk fired, the bullet hitting its target dead on. Other one hits the wet ground below, the last one kept on its forward monition. The undead corpse walked, making its way towards its meal. The zombie's rotting hands reached out for Hunk, reaching with the desire to eat his flesh. The undead zombie got closer, just a few feet away from Hunk. Its dead fingers grasp on to Hunk's wrist, the trained soldier turns towards it. The zombie head bends down, ready to bit down onto Hunk's arm. Hunk's free hand rushes up, wrapping around the zombie's neck.With force Hunk pushes it back, the zombie's legs dragging across the soggy sand. The back of the undead zombie hits the brick wall of Rick's drugstore. It struggles against Hunk's strength, snapping at him with every chance it got. Hunk steadily rises the cold steel magnum, pressing it against the Zombie's face. Its skin wraps around the barrel of the gun, the large barrel pushing the zombie's face away. Hunk pulled back the heavy trigger; the undead creature's body wilted, dropping to the ground. Hunk sighed, the heaviness of it all being lifted off his shoulders and knowing that this was only the beginning of it all. 

Jill knew the creature well; she also knew its deadliness that companied it. The hunter was ready to strike, claws posed off to the side. Its tough green shined with the clear water that rolled off its body. Its wide lips flickered up, showing its row of tiny triangle shaped teeth. The hunter screamed before it jumped into the air. Jill, high on fear, rolls under the leaping hunter, evading its deadly claws. Jill turned around, keeling down on one knee, gun position to fire. Jill shots, the bullet smacking hard behind the hunter's kneecap. The hunter's leg buckles in pain, it mouth opens to release the whines and cries of its suffering. Jill aims again, the bullet hitting hard in the lower back of the hunter. Its body gives in and falls to the ground.Jill gets back to her feet and gradually walks over to the down hunter. The hunter shifted uncomfortably in its own thick blood, its shrill cries of pains still coming weakly out from its board maw. Jill's eyes narrowed in disgust at the hurt monster, she smiled as she lifted the light handgun and aimed it towards the hunter's fat head. The casing hits the ground, making the only sound. Jill looked away, anger filling her veins. She turns towards the rain filled sky.Through the rain she could make out the mountain that blocked off that side of the town and the mine shifts that are scattered over it. 

Hunk ran through the dead streets making his way towards the mountainside where the hidden shelter laid. He had to complete the mission at any cost. Shops and businesses passed by as hunk's feet collided hard with the ground.He was almost to the end of the town, all that laid in his way was a broken down wooden fence.The mountainside appeared dark brown through the storming rain. Its side at an angle, making it easier for Hunk to climb. The wet mud slid and sank under Hunk's boots and hands as he stuck them into the mucky side of the hill. It was quiet, nothing but the gently rapping of the rain against the rocks could be heard. Hunk took the time to relax his tired mind and body, letting the adrenaline and rage seep out. Hunk looked up seeing the casting of orange light coming from the opening of the mind shift.Hunk got to his feet, pulling himself up over the ledge of the cliff. The mine shift glowed with an even light of the orange, the lanterns burned along the sides of the opening. Hunk stared down in the darkness of the cave something lunged from the shadows. The huge spider collided with Hunk, using its weight, knocking him to the ground. The two laid face to face. The spider's mandibles flicker in and out, its venom dripping from its sharp teeth. Its orifice hissed with anger, Hunk made his move before it was too late. The rounds explode, echoing endlessly throughout the mine shift. The two bullets make through way through the spider's thorax, killing the large insect. Hunk rolled off the dead spider and lifted the heavy magnum up. His free hand slapped at the cylinder holder, it flips out to the side, revealing the empty shells. Hunk dumped out the used casings, they scatter across the ground, making the familiar metal noise they always did. Hunk dug into his side pack, pulling out one of the auto reloaders. He checked it over, scanning over each bullet that laid inside. He pushed it in and snapped back the cylinder into place. He cocked back the hammer, and cracked a smile. 

Jill climbed her way over the garbage that littered the back room of the bar. She found the backdoor. It flipped in the wind, exposing the heavy rain that covered the land. Jill glimpse down, spotting the body that laid on the soaked ground in front of her. Jill's vulture like eyes spot the large mossberg that sat near the zombie's rotting hand.Jill carefully walked over to it, watching it, waiting for movement.She stepped, her weapon drawn. Jill keeled down, getting closer to the rotting corpse.Its smell hit her like a punch in the face, burning her nose with the pungent decomposing smell. The zombie let out a moan and slowly shifted itself around. Jill stepped back, not surprised by its actions. She narrows in on the forehead of the poor soul.The gun kicked with life, the zombie's head bucked back at the blow of the bullet. Its head smashed down into the wet mud. Jill picked up the shotgun, cocking the empty shell from its chamber. Jill turned towards the dead zombie and found what she was looking for. She unbuckled the shotgun slung from the zombie's back and strapped it on around her. Jill slid the mossberg in the leather pouch, feeling the weight of it pressed against her back.She looked around the surrounding area, not seeing anything of a threat. Jill turned toward the hillside, looking over it, seeing the burning nightlight of the mine shift. 

Hunk walked down the tunnel made of rock, going deeper into the steep mine. The view changed, darkness fluttered the area and a lone wood bridge laid across the two planes. Hunk's boot connected with the wooden plank. The bridge swayed at the new weight that just stepped on it. Hunk grasped the sides, trying to steady the swinging bridge. Something leaped from below, landing in front of Hunk. The impact sent the bridge into chaos; back and forth it swung violently. Hunk continues to grasp on to the side, holding on as tight as he can. The hunter in front mimicked his actions, howling as it shakes the bridge more. The hunter sprinted towards him, gaining speed on the unsteady bridge. Hunk let go of the rope that he clutched so tightly. His free hand reached for the 357 that he pocketed. Hunk lifted it up, trying his best to aim it as the bridge moved under his feet. The hunter screamed out its fury, its muscular legs bend back, ready to send it through the air. Hunk's eyes locked, targeting the hunter's fat, board head. The magnum kicked back with unreasonable force, tearing back hunk's arm with it. The hunter's portly body flew through the air, heading towards hunk. The searing bullet hit, kicking the hunter out of its flight. The horrible monster falls flat on the bridge. The swinging soon stopped and Hunk was able to control the bridge once again. Hunk's feet fall a pond flat soil. A door laid off to his left, a sign hung over it, reading " **STORAGE**." Hunk looked ahead at the large steel door that rested in front of him. Hunk walked over, his fingers flipped open the small control box to the right of the large door. He glanced inside of it, looking over the number panel whose lights hung dim. His head cocked back towards the storage room, his eyes glowing with suspension. The storage room door creaked open, metal scarping against the cold ground as it moved. The door opened to reveal the small room that filled the space. A lone desk rested against the wall, a table of shelves laid against the other wall. Hunk spotted what he was looking for, the control system that sat next to the desk. The system seemed old and wore out, its buttons dim like the ones on the number panel by the door.Hunk saw the pump switch for the power supply he grabbed a hold of it and shoved it up. The system sparked and clicked with power and energy, flowing wildly through its cables. The lights above hummed with its given energy, casting its circle of light down a pond the small room. Something hummed behind Hunk, than the sound of grinding metal over took it. Hunk stepped out from the small room, the steel door gone, replaced by the white interior of the under ground shelter.

The rain still cascaded down a pond the desert town, soaking the already wet sand. Her thick combat boots shifted the soggy mud that laid under them as Jill made her way up the side of the mountain. Her hands sore from the rocky climb, the jugged pieces cutting into her firm skin. Jill, in her tough ways, pushed the pain away like she always did. Jill continued to make her way up, watching the burning light of the mine shift, it guiding her, pushing her towards it. The further she climbed the closer it brought her to ending this nightmare.The rocky hillside stopped, becoming flat land once again. Jill dusted herself off, brushing lightly on her old S.T.A.R.S uniform. A distinct howl of a wild animal tears Jill away from herself. Her head turned towards the sound, looking down the snaky road that carried on deep into the plateau valley.The howling changed to a rapidly barking that of a crazed animal. Jill un-holstered her berretta, readying herself for the fight. Jill's ears opened, listening to the sounds of the night, listening to the danger that approached her. The tipping, almost rapping of feet, hitting the ground, gaining speed. Jill's eyes widened, the sound burning through the night air. She turned around in a circle, watching every side of her. The tipping of feet, echoing off the low planes, making it harder to pinpoint the source. The barks and growls coming over the patter of feet. Jill watched, the darkness heavy, the rain adding to the poor visibility.Jill scanned the area again, fearing taking over her actions. She tried to calm herself, forcing down the fright, deep within herself, and forcing out the soldier that slept inside her.The soldier that helped her fight through Raccoon City, the one that was strong enough to oppose Umbrella. Jill snapped, the warrior breaking free from its chains; the wild animals continue their advance, coming closer to the awaiting soldier. 

The white of it all burned Hunk's dark set eyes. Hunk looked down, seeing the path of white, shining, tiles. The rows of tiles shined the light from the hanging lamps around the room, increasing the brightness of it all. Hunk stepped in, his 357 drawn. Hunk looked over the tiles of white, glistening with beams of light. He walked down the rode of glowing tiles, following the glowing lights down to the large transport elevator that stood in his way. Hunk stepped on to it, loosely pushing the button labeled down. The elevator shifted lightly as the cables pushed it down.Hunk's mind relaxed for the time being, his tired muscles dropping. Hunk let out a sigh, a sigh of happiness. The elevator jerked to a stop, the empty hallway coming into sight. A shuffling echoes off the gray walls, bouncing softly back and forth. The shuffling grew louder; dreadful moans follow it, groans of hunger and death. Hunk watched on, looking at the corner, awaiting the dead body to walk past it.Its shadow spread over the opposite wall, its dead fingers rounded the bend of the corner, followed by its dirty, decayed arms. The zombie stumbled into the hallway, walking on uneven feet. It turned its head, its cold, soulless, white eyes locked on to Hunk. The trained soldier stood his ground, not even lifting his gun. Something ran across the ground behind the zombie's wobbly legs. The dead creature stopped, its chest pushing forward from its body. The walking corpse moaned in confusion. Hunk looked on, watching the weird event. The zombie's skin-popped all over its body, its veins pushing to the surface of its putrid skin. Purple lines appeared were its once blue veins where. The zombie's chest forced out more, the left side exploding in a geyser of wet flesh and blood.The dead body looked around, not knowing what just happened to him. The purple streams flowed through its body, heading their way to the zombie's un-functional brain. The soulless body dropped to the ground, crumpling into a ball as the poison leaked into its brain. The odd creature behind the dead zombie pulled out its stinger like tail. Its small body shifted, turning towards Hunk. A scream of fury and power explode from its mandibles.The scorpion like monster moved, its many legs tipping against the ceramic floor. More come from around the corner, clicking there sharp claws at Hunk. The experience operative didn't hesitate, the magnum cracked loud with a boom. The bullet dived itself deep into the back of the first one, cracking through its hard shell, spilling its blood. Its turns on its back, screaming its pain and dies. The other two charge forward, avenging the death of their brother. One made its way up the wall, still charging forth at Hunk. He rolls and goes into a slid as he aims his 357 at the running monster.The infected scorpion explodes into pieces of hard shell and limbs.Hunk lays on the ground, hearing the other creeping up on him. He turns his body around, his gun connecting with the scorpion's face. Hunk smiled, the bullet colliding with the scorpion's maw full force. The blow of the round sends its unable body flying back, its back smacking hard against the end wall. Hunk lifted himself off the ground, laughing at the easiness of it all. 

The soldier inside Jill awoken, her body erupting in new keen senses. She scanned the area, looking for the rumpling sound of feet. The growl sent Jill into action, its mouth already open, dripping with blood and saliva. Her head whipped around, watching the growing pack of wild beast. The front wolf lowered its head, growling softly, acting very timid. Than it attack with out warning, jumping through the air. Jill ducked, the vicious wolf leaping over her. Jill turned, unloading uncountable shots from her handgun. The wild dog yelped as the bullets entered and passed through its wet, soft tissue. It collapses to the ground, the pack looks on, howling their distaste at Jill. She ejected the disposed clip, leaving it on the ground, and slapped in a fresh one. The gun came alive again, shots ringing from its face. The mad wolfs fall around her.The shots cease, the bodies of the diseased dogs surrounding her, her nerves still calm. Jill turned back towards the mine shift, its lights still glowing with amber rays. Jill knew Chris had to be in there, it was the only thing that was pushing her this far. Jill looked to the sky, noticing that the heavy down pour had lightened up to a light sprinkle. Jill turned away from the blanket of rolling clouds and back to the mouth of the mine shift. She narrowed her gaze, her eyes burning deep with ambition. Her legs moved, pumping fast as she run towards her goal, the ending of this mess.The cold drift brushed itself light against Jill's shoulders.To Jill it felt as the chilly shift was talking to her, spitting out its wind as it took a breath.Jill walked down the running rail, following the trail of off tracked train cars. Jill veered off, heading down the side path. She opened the steel door that rested in front her. It slid open, scratching itself against the rocky ground. Jill walked through, seeing the wide-open area that stood inches away from her. Two clouds of darkness laid on the sides of brown, wooden bridge. Jill's boot creaked on the loose bridge, her weight swing back and forth. Jill stepped easily on the bridge, not wanting to move it any more so than it already was. Something caught her attention, its green skin vivid against the backdrop of black. Jill keeled down beside it, its heat still coming off its sticky body. Jill examined it, noting the gaping hole that top of its forehead. Jill immediately rose to her feet, looking cautiously around the room. _"There has to be someone close by, maybe it's Chris."_ Jill's mind spat at her. She had to on guard it could be anyone.The soldier inside Jill still took over her mind, giving her heighten senses. Jill stood up and headed towards the two doors in front of her. She flipped open the door control, looking over the glowing numbers that burned inside of it. Her unlocking skills came to her, showing her the problem that laid in front of her. Jill glanced over the numbers again, all in the same order as a telephone pad. The combinations were endless, a million answers to a problem that only the ones who know it could solve. Number combinations flowed through her head, not one catching her as being right. Her mind jerked to a stop and her fist slammed on the pad, pushing in the buttons. They beeped and threw back a strain answer to Jill, "ERROR." She searched her nap sack, pulling out her unlocking tools. The small computer stood firm in her hand, as she tore off the number panel, exposing the many wires behind it. She tore one of the wires in half, its lights up with the sparks of its life. Jill connects the wire from her computer, the two feeding information off each other. The screen explodes with numbers as the computer scans through the millions of lines of codes. The first column stopped displaying one of the numbers of the code. The second number appeared, glowing vividly with a green shine. The third appeared, the locks clicked and the door began to open.

Hunk's heavy boots clacked loudly on the metal grills that laid underneath him. He cautiously looked around the corner, spotting nothing but the three black doors of some elevators. He relaxed and gazed over the elevators. He walked over and pressed the button, the doors opened with a ding. Hunk stepped in, once again seeing the bright ball of light glowing heavily on him. The elevator came to life, rocking a little as it made its descent down. The doors opened again, showing Hunk the giant room in front of him. He marched down the small strip of metal walkway before he came a pond the six doors that laid off to the left and right of him. He roamed around the grounds, looking over the names of that shined on the doors.One caught his eye, " Laboratory-1" He walked over to the door, looking it over before he entered. The door opened, releasing the vent up air that built against it. A cluttered desk laid to the left of him, papers throw around, blood spilled. Hunk rounded the corner of the u-shaped room, looking over the cages that carelessly lined the right side of the lab. Hunk nonchalantly walked over to the first one. He turned his head, peering into the cube like cage. Something sat in the back of it, it's all arms crossed over its legs, its claws tipped with dry blood. The dark green creature looked dead, its lifeless eyes staring at the dirty flood in front of it. The creature moved, its red demon springing to life, moving upwards towards Hunk.It leaped with incredible speed, its claws hand slashing at the reinforced steel bars. The hunter screamed, its mouth howling for flesh. Hunk stepped back, looking over the creature carefully; its body seemed different than the others. Its body was thin, not fat like the others. Hunk's mind searched low and high, only coming a pond one reason. " This lab must have been infected for sometime for this thing to almost stave to death."Hunk's mind spat at him. The hunter clawed and screamed at Hunk, mad with hunger and rage. Its claws dancing with anger as they slash at Hunk's neck. The train soldier backs up, and aims for the hunter's shriveled head. The blow sends the hunter soaring back, its back hitting hard against the back wall. The loud crack of its deprived bones echoes softly through the small lab area. Hunk walked on, looking closely in the other two cages, but only found the hunters dead and spread out on the floor. Hunk went on, founding his way through the lab. The door shut behind him, the small hallway he saw before stood in front of his eyes. " _It seems that my mission is already done itself, time to leave." _

Jill stepped in; the burning tiles below her catch her attention, drawing her away from the lurking creature that came towards her. The spider made its way up the side of the wall, staying away from Jill's keen eyes.Jill turns her gaze from the rows of titles and towards the empty space in front of her.The giant spider's mandibles opened; releasing its foul venomous from its maw. The acid like liquid hits the ground below, splashing wildly. Smoke churns and circles from the burning tiles. Jill jumped back, ready to shot. The bullets ring out from the barrel, crackling with fire. The spider spasms as the bullets enter its soft body. It drops to the fall, landing hard against the floor. Jill looks over it, checking it see if it's dead. She walked on, following the turns of the small corridor and heading towards the large transport elevator. The elevator came to life with the push of a simple button, unseen motors kicking in, pushing it down. The elevator jolted to an abrupt stop. The cold, gray hallway was littered, blood strewn over the light colored walls, bodies of various undead creatures laid stiff on the ground. Jill carefully stepped over them, not sure if they were dead or not. The door creaked open, revealing the cool, moist air of the elevator hall. She looked over the three simple elevators, seeing another way she boarded one. The elevator doors hissed with pressurized steam. Jill took a step out of the cramped elevator, walking out into a thin, black corridor. Her eyes popped, seeing a dark figure standing a ways away from her. Her eyes measured him, noticing the type of clothes he was wearing. She knew he was no civilian, his combat fatigues told her that.She quietly looked over him, her mind spitting out answers to the puzzling question to who he was. _" Was he a soldier, sent by the government to clean up this mess? Or was he some type of spy sent by a foreign county that knows of Umbrella's experiments? " _Her mind raced, tossing around answers and theories.Her brain popped, her eyes sending the information she need to the man's identity. The small circular symbol shined back at her from the soldier's broad shoulder, its white and red stripes burning with the evilness of the company. Jill's heart dropped, _" An umbrella soldier."_

_ _

__Hunk turned his head towards the loud stomping sound that filled the large corridor. The young woman ran fill speed at him, charging him with all she had. She shoulder lowed, readying itself to ram into Hunk. The woman got close, her shoulder prepared to hit. Hunk stands his ground, awaiting the attack.In the seconds before Jill reached him, hunk ducked her diving shoulder. He spun around coming up on Jill's left, surprising her. The back of his hand cracked loudly on the side of Jill's face. The blow sent her to the ground, Jill not able to handle the quickness and strength of the attack. Hunk gives her a shift kick to the ribs to roll her over. His boot steps hard on her stomach, crushing the breath out of her. He lowered his gun, almost pressing it against Jill's sweaty brow._" Its seems you found death." _Hunk speaks coldly. _" Who are you, god?" _Jill speaks harshly back. _" No, but I cast death on those I think deserve it." _Hunk talks back._" Death means nothing to me, you kill me and what matter one bit. So, what's the purpose of killing me?" _Jill barks back, struggling under her own will to speak the words._" It means, one less person I have to deal with." _Hunk utters back at her. He cocked back the hammer, it snapped into place.The stillness of it all exploded with life and sound. _" Self-destruct system activated.Warning. You have five minutes to reach safe distance. Repeat. Self-Destruct system activated. Warning. You have five minutes to reach safe distance." _The odd robotic voice said, the message filling the corridor. Hunk looks up, the warning light kick in, illuminating everything in a swirl of red. _" That's my cue to leave." _Hunk says. He looks down to the still struggling woman, and gives her a stiff kick to the ribs, rolling her over again in pain. The shadow of death disappears from sight, leaving a wounded Jill alone in the face of an explosion. 

Jill got up, her muscles pumping with life, tearing through the pain of her wounds. Jill nervously looked around, wanting to know where to go, but she was lost. Than she saw it, the bold black words " **PARKING GARAGE**."She leaped for the door, tearing away from the wall. Jill jogged down the lone hallway, making her way down towards the next door. It opened, slamming hard against the opposite wall. Jill looked around the large open area. A lift elevator sat to her left, a transport route leads the other way. She runs over to the lift area, something cold grabbed on to her arm, pulling her towards it. She jerked for it to let go. _" Hey, calm down, we don't have much time. Hurry!"_ The stern, rough voice of Chris Redfield entered her ear. Jill whipped her head around to face him, her eyes filled with tears of joy._" Chris, your alive." _She speaks through her tears. _" Yeah, I know. Enough of that, we have to get out of here."_Chris speaks to her in his old strict way. Chris pulled her by the arm, the two stumbling into the lift. The elevator shot down, stopping with a tough jerk. A red bullet train fills the view, their means of their escape. _" Come on." _Chris says as the two walk on to the train car. _" Wait here, I am going to get this thing start and get the hell out of here." _The train hummed with life all around. It slowly began to move, picking up speed as it moved along the tracks. The train rocks violently as the shelter explodes with the force of tons of pounds of explosives. The calm sets in, feeling the air with a easement. Jill stepped into the cockpit, seeing Chris at the controls of the train. She walks over and lays a hand over his shoulder. _" I missed you Chris."___

_ _

_ _

  
  


_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
